A method to drive a compressor by an inverter by generating DC voltage by using a three-phase rectifier circuit as a power conversion circuit which drives a compressor of air conditioning apparatus is general. Further, in many cases, a fan motor of outdoor unit is driven by an inverter and a power conversion circuit is comprised of a plurality of inverters. For example, in a case where two inverters are driven, it is considered such that two sets of all parts are provided. However, it is comparatively high in price when two sets of all parts are provided, it is desired such that by sharing parts, the number of parts is reduced so as to make the price lower. For example, in Patent Document 1, by sharing a converter unit and a smoothing capacitor and supplying electric power to two inverters, the number of parts is reduced.